


Salvation

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, we'll make each other whole again. Jack and Daniel's thoughts of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

You know that old shirt with the holes in it that's just too comfortable to throw away? C'mon, you know you do, everyone's got one. Well that's what Jack is to me. 

He's been there with me from the start. We've seen each other's lives shattered and destroyed. We've seen each other broken... I guess we both still are, a little. It doesn't matter, we've always been there to pick up the shredded fragments of one another's sanity and soul. Someday; we'll make each other whole again.

He's my comfort, my salvation, my home.

Daniel's that teddy bear your grandma got you for Christmas one year, that you held and cherished forever, and eventually passed on to your own son. He's that angel of conscience on my shoulder, whispering his own interpretation of the universe and somehow it makes utter and complete sense. 

He's been watching my back, watching my six since the beginning. He knows me better than I know myself. If it were anyone else; no doubt I'd be noticeably apprehensive. He's seen me at my best, he's seen me at my worse. It's as simple as that.

He is my conscience, my passion, my rock... and I love him.


End file.
